Shatter
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: A broken cup. Kid goes into a panic while Liz induces a healthy dose of tough love.


CRAAASH

Both Kid and Liz's head shot up at the sudden sound of glass shattering somewhere in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Kid asked out loud to the only other person that was most likely responsible.

It was silent for a moment.

"…..oops?" Patty called out weakly.

What transpired next would only be considered normal in the Gallows Manor.

Kid jumped to his feet, dropping his book in the process as he ran over to check the damage himself.

Liz had also jumped up, leaving the remote behind and with cat like grace, leaped over the couch, wrapped her arms around his waist and tackled the small Death god, letting gravity take hold of them as they collided with the floor.

"Gyah! Liz! Get off!" he screamed, clawing at the wood floor to move forward but found his attempts futile with her entire weight on top of him.

Liz not so carefully grabbed his arms to pin them behind his back while her other arm went around his chest and legs wrapped around his.

"Sorry Kid, its for your own good!" she held onto Kid as he struggled, for a moment one would think she was wrestling a large fish out of water seeing how he continued to wiggle for freedom.

"Hurry up Patty!" she screamed towards the kitchen.

There was a rustle within the closet and quick foot steps, "Wow, never thought such a small cup would make a big mess" she mumbled to herself as she began to sweep.

Kid froze, "You broke one of the glasses?" with that he flew in a panic, wiggling within her grasp now like an angry crocodile.

"Kid stop it!" she growled, holding on for dear life.

"Now there are only 7! We can't have 7 glasses in this house!" he whimpered, now smacking his head against the floor in frustration.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be fine"

He stopped.

Liz watched him slowly lift his head up and glare at her from over his shoulder, "How can you tell me everything is going to be fine when you have me in a choke hold!"

She glared back, unfazed by the evil in his eyes, "I'm holding you down so you don't go into a panic attack"

"I'm already having a panic attack!" he screamed, now resuming his wiggling and struggling," You're crushing me and now there are 7 glassses in my cabinet!"

"He has a point Liz!" Patty called out from the kitchen.

"Shut up Patty and finish cleaning, I'm keeping you here until it's done. If you go over there it will only be worse and you know that"

He paused a moment, though it was difficult to turn his head enough, it was clear to see the worry in her eyes.

Only recently did the girls begin the crack down on Kid's obsessive behavior, considering the last mission nearly killed them via symmetrical swordsman, and the last item fragile enough to shatter left him with symmetrical cuts on each hand as he attempted to clean the mess himself.

Unfortunately, as Kid recalled the reasons for her to restrain him in the first place led to memories of said previous mess, making his imagination run wild, "Oh God there is probably glass everywhere…in asymmetrical patterns….I think I'm going to be sick"

He whined, resting his forehead against the floor as he felt a wave of nausea circle his throat.

Liz looked up towards the kitchen's general direction, with Kid silent they could now hear the sound of glass scraping against the marble floor as Patty swept the mess into a pile to be tossed.

The sound only made things worse, Kid was beginning to gag.

"Kid, listen to me. Listen to my voice and take deep breaths with me ok?" she started, purposely raising her voice to block out the noise.

He nodded slowly, his forehead rubbing against the floor, "O-ok…"

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Good, keep going and keep listening to me, you're going to be fine. Patty is cleaning it, and we'll go out and get a new one. Then we'll have 8 glass cups, and they will be the same height and weight and look" her voice softened in hopes of calming him down.

Kid remained silent but continued his breathing exercises through his mouth and nodded.

"One day we'll fix you. I promise"

He stopped his loud breathing, immediately noticing the drop in volume of her voice.

Meaning it was meant for his ears only.

"All done!" Patty called now, now finally making her appearance in the living room with a victorious smile on her face.

Which quickly fell when she noticed the other two residents of the manor were entangled in eachother's limbs.

"Jeez Liz, you didn't have to tackle him"

"Actually I did" she huffed, finally releasing her grip on his arms and rolling off of his back.

"You can go check if you want"

Kid slowly sat up, feeling sore around the shoulders but no permanent damage.

"N-no…I think…I think I'm ok now"

The two girls exchanged glances, "Really?"

He sat there in silence, rethinking his words, "…actually could you just go and toss the other cups? I don't want to see the disgusting number"

"Roger!" Patty saluted and ran off to her new task.

Kid watched her go and took a deep breath while rotating a stiff shoulder.

"Sorry about that" she said, offering a hand to help him back to his feet, she might have been a tad too rough on him," But it's called Tough Love"

But Kid shook his head, "No thank you Liz, I apologize for giving you a hard time" he smiled, taking her hand.

CRAAASH

Liz's stomach sunk as Kid's eyes went wide.

"….Please tell me that was another cup"

It took a moment before Patty replied.

"….ok…then I won't tell you…"

* * *

><p>KidxLiz week theme: Shatter<br>another repost. now my account has caught up to my DA one. yaaaay!

Reviews to feed hungry author 8D

~Swd


End file.
